


finals week

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [100]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anon requested: it’s finals week and they’re both stressed and sleep deprived but blaine tries to recreate the meal they had when sebastian took him to meet his family in france knowing that’s his comfort meal and hurts himself bc sleep deprived.--Blaine’s always considered himself to be a good student—able to problem solve and organize and dedicate his time wisely so that he never puts himself into an overwhelming situation. But college is definitely a different monster than high school, even with Dalton setting him high above the standard of preparation compared to McKinley. It’s his first finals week and he already feels like he’s drowning.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	finals week

**Author's Note:**

> uh okay something smALL for you bc i can’t pass up the boys being sleepy bUT i do have ‘sleep intimacy’ on my posting list so i felt like i was double dipping. enjoy anon!

Blaine’s always considered himself to be a good student—able to problem solve and organize and dedicate his time wisely so that he never puts himself into an overwhelming situation. But college is definitely a different monster than high school, even with Dalton setting him high above the standard of preparation compared to McKinley. It’s his first finals week and he already feels like he’s drowning.

He’s used to treading water—he’s used to juggling a lot of things at once, whether it’s school, after school activities, Warblers practice, family, or friends. He started dating Sebastian their senior year and it’s been a _whirlwind_ of balancing acts with trying to get the people closest to him to accept this decision and, well, his boyfriend is a handful all by himself.

Regardless, he feels like he can tackle the world when he starts his first year at NYADA but…that all comes crashing down when he begins studying for his exams. Things that have come to him so easy are suddenly very overwhelming—he’s got theater practices and practicums to study, speeches to make, notes to take, hours upon hours of shifting between material, making flashcards and writing assessments that he keeps falling asleep on no matter many cups of coffee he drinks beforehand.

Sebastian’s in a similar boat, NYU hitting him with grueling tests that all start to feel the same even though they’re for different classes. They’re studying everywhere—libraries, cafés, the bedroom and living space of their apartment (nowhere is safe to Blaine’s many notebooks and highlighters or Sebastian’s long laptop cord mixed with manila folders).

Blaine can feel his emotions start to shift rather easily, which is how he gets when he’s frustrated, exhausted, and stressed. Or worse, a combination of all three. He winds himself up with small things, the slightest disturbance disrupting his very well-built house of cards. He misses Sebastian, he misses when his life didn’t feel like complete and utter chaos and he misses getting a normal amount of sleep every night—as in, more than two hours.

What prompts him to try and cook this multi-step French dish, he has no idea. He’s looking for comfort—from his boyfriend and from the enjoyment he gets out of cooking. On a slow night that’s not during hell week, he loves putting something together and eating dinner in bed with Sebastian. Or better yet, finding time to bake and having cookies throughout the week as a sweet treat he can look forward to.

He hasn’t had time to have sex with his boyfriend (not even a handjob in the shower because both of them are so _tired),_ let alone kiss him longer than a peck on the lips for a ‘good morning’. And he knows that physical intimacy isn’t the most important thing in a relationship but both of them thrive off of small touches—their love language clearly defined in soft brushes of fingers and the weight of their bodies lining up.

Maybe when Sebastian comes home they can both take a break—eat dinner and pass out on the couch. If they’re lucky they can wake up and fool around before they get back to work. It’s a fleeting hope but hope, nonetheless.

Blaine chews on his lower lip as he looks at the recipe Sebastian’s detailed out in one of their shared cookbooks, something from his grandmother—a French beef stew. Once he’s got everything cut, it just needs to marinate on the stove. Simple enough; the hard part is getting all the ingredients together. He lets out a long sigh and sets the peeled carrots down on the cutting board, his one hand moving to rub at his eyes a moment.

There’s a soft headache pinching behind his vision, slowly pulsing in his temples. He’ll feel better once he eats—he just needs to get this done.

Apparently, the universe has other ideas.

He’s not sure how it happens but one moment he’s cutting carrots and the next he’s slicing straight along the side of his finger. Blaine _yelps_ and jumps back from the cutting board, the knife cluttering onto the floor as he hears the front door open and close. He holds his hand to his chest like an injured bird, Sebastian quickly walking into the kitchen to assess the noise.

“Hey, what’s—” He takes a look at the vegetables on their counter, the pot on the stove and finally Blaine, who’s trying _very hard_ not to cry as he squeezes his fingers together with his other hand. “What happened?”

“I—” Blaine shakes his head quickly, not able to finish his sentence because a rush of tears threaten to spill over his cheeks.

God _fuck,_ his hand hurts and his chest feels like it’s about to crack open wide to expose nerve endings. There’s this overwhelming sensation making his entire body shake because he doesn’t know whether he wants to cry over cutting his hand, the spoiled dinner, or the fact that he’s so fucking tired.

“Shh,” Sebastian takes a step forward, gently pulling on his arm. His hand moves to clasp the back of Blaine’s neck, drawing him into his chest where he seems to fit so perfectly. “Easy.”

Blaine hiccups pathetically, big fat droplets rolling down his face as his forehead connects with the other’s collarbone. A few shuddering sobs empty out of him, exhaustion sitting heavy on his shoulders like cinderblocks.

“You’re okay,” Sebastian whispers, “There, just let it out.” He runs a firm hand up and down his back, keeping him close for a few moments before slowly pulling back. “What were you doing?” He asks, soft amusement hugging the end of his sentence.

Blaine sniffles before shaking his head, letting Sebastian pull his hand away from his chest to look at his fingers. “I was trying to make you Daube.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, long fingers splaying his apart to take a peek at the cut. It’s not very deep but it’s angry looking—jagged, red skin and blood dripping from it. His boyfriend quickly reaches for a paper towel and wraps his finger in it, letting his thumb brush back and forth with pressured movements.

“Were you trying to lose a few fingers in the process, or what?”

Blaine laughs wetly, letting out a long sigh before he allows his eyes to close. Sebastian presses a kiss to his temple, “I may have underestimated how tired I am.” He says softly.

Sebastian hums a little and moves them to the sink, taking care of Blaine’s finger before running a hand through his hair. “I say…we let the Daube cook and order take-out. We’ll have lunches for the week and something easy for tonight.”

“That’s…so smart.” Blaine smiles a little, already pulling out their stash of take-out menus from a drawer.

“I mean, that _is_ one of the benefits of dating me.” He winks, picking up a pizza place one to take a closer look at.

Blaine leans over and presses a kiss to his cheek, leaning into his side and breathing him in. “Definitely one out of many.”


End file.
